


Tanabata

by yuzuruhanyutrash



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, McDonald's AU, Sendai's Tanabata Festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzuruhanyutrash/pseuds/yuzuruhanyutrash
Summary: Yuzuru flashed him his infamous million dollar smile, loved by all the fifty-something housewives in town, before thanking the European guy and giving him his lunch.The other man bowed a few times and mumbled a couple of'arigatō', still flustered, and went back to his family.<< What did you do to him? >>





	Tanabata

**Author's Note:**

> Everything written between <<...>> is to be considered as Japanese.  
> Everything written between "..." is to be considered as English.
> 
> Hope you like it! ^^

<< Oh no, there he is again... >>  
Kanako's soft voice spoke for the whole staff.  
A tall, handsome guy was entering the fast food, alongside a beautiful woman and an hyperactive little girl.  
<< Is manager Takahashi here? He's the only one who can speak English pretty well... >>  
They were pissed because this guy had been coming every day, insisting on ordering food for his whole family, despite not knowing a single word in Japanese.  
<< Shoma, are you free? >> Marin, the newcomer server, asked.  
Shoma was already handling two customers, for they were always short-staffed in that period, so he couldn’t help them.  
It was the beginning of August and the whole city was getting ready for the grand Tanabata festival of Sendai, known in the whole country and even abroad.  
<< Yuzuru, will you do it this one time, please? >> Kanako asked the boy running the McFlurry machine.  
He agreed, for it was not a problem for him: he had been making ice-cream for that guy's daughter for the whole week anyway.  
He went to the cash registers, a little nervous because of his broken English, but anxious to get done with it.  
"Hello, welcome to Sendai's best McDonald's! What can I serve you?" it was the customary introduction to a customer.  
"H-Hello... Ehmm, we would like a Ceaser Salad, a medium size McChicken Menu with Coke and a McFlurry Oreo"  
Well, his English wasn't really bad, but it surely had a thick accent.  
Considering his tanned skin, his dark eyes and his features, he could be from any country around the Mediterranean Sea.  
Yuzuru went in the back and asked his colleagues to fetch him the proper boxes, before going back to his beloved McFlurry machine and making yet another vanilla flavored ice-cream.  
The other guy was staring at him, a faint blush on his cheeks.  
"Anything else, sir?"  
"A smile, maybe?"  
It was a custom established many years before, in Japan: a customer having a bad day could ask for a smile, to go on with his day with a lighter heart and a merrier mood.  
Yuzuru flashed him his infamous million dollar smile, loved by all the fifty-something housewives in town, before thanking the European guy and giving him his lunch.  
The other man bowed a few times and mumbled a couple of _'arigatō'_ , still flustered, and went back to his family.  
<< What did you do to him? >> Kanako asked him.  
<< I have no idea. He only asked me to smile... >>  
They stared at the guy across the room, watching as he played with his daughter with airplanes made of spoons of ice-cream.  
<< They sure are a lovely family >> Ryuju said, looking at them from the kitchens.  
<< Yes, they sure are! She is a lucky woman... >> Kanako replied to him with a sad smile.

The very next day, Kanako was taking her break alongside Mao and Marin, so Yuzuru and Shoma were left alone by the counter.  
Once again the happy family who looked like it had come out of a commercial, stopped by.  
The hot guy smiled as soon as he saw Yuzuru and Yuzuru smiled back.  
“Hi! Can we have a Ceaser Salad, a medium size McChicken Menu with Coke and a McFlurry Oreo today too?"  
“Sure thing!”  
When Yuzuru had finished putting the boxes on the tray, he handed it to the other man.  
“Can I get another smile too?” he said, an hopeful expression on his face.  
Yuzuru’s smile was a little wider today and his eyes more closed.  
The guy was handsome and seemed to be genuinely pleasant; he was happy to give him a smile again.  
_“Arigatō!”_ he said while bowing, his face less tense and his spirit visibly lifted

A few days had passed, yet every day the European guy would come bye with his family, ordering the same thing and asking for a smile.  
For Yuzuru it had become a pleasant routine.  
He knew that at 12:35 the small family would come, they would sit always at the same table and they would talk and discuss and play with the kid.  
He even learned a few things about them.  
The little girl’s name was Himawari and she absolutely loved chocolate cookies; the woman was stern on having wooden furniture in the bathroom; the guy was Spanish, from Madrid.  
He didn't directly asked them these questions.  
It would just happen that he had to clean the nearby tables, despite having people paid to do that job.  
He heard him yell something in a strange language and he googled it that night.  
Yuzuru wasn't sure about what was that made that family so fascinating to him.  
He just suddenly found himself wanting to know more, especially about the Spaniard, so he started by listening to their conversations.  
Until on the seventh of August the guy came up at him and asked him a very specific question.  
"Listen, I know that tonight there's the huge Tanabata festival, right?"  
"Yes"  
"Can you advise us on the most interesting attractions and such?"  
He wasn’t sure about what to answer at first.  
That guy’s wife was Japanese and they were living in Sendai. Didn’t she knew about the decorating, the stands and all the things the city organized every year?  
In the end the whole team came together to help Yuzuru bring him an answer, a lot of voices saying things in Japanese, with him trying his best to translate everything.  
"Well, Yuzu- Can I call you Yuzu? Don’t I have to add some honorific, or something? Sorry, I really suck at Japanese…" he laughed as he excused himself.  
Yuzuru smiled, his cheeks turning red.  
"I think Yuzu-kun will be fine..."  
"Yuzu-kun... I'm Javier, anyway; you can call me Javi or you can call me later!"  
He laughed at his own silly joke, but that made Yuzuru blush more.  
This Javier guy... Was he being flirty? In front of his wife and daughter?  
"Yuzu-kun, Yuzu-kun...” he rolled the name on his tongue. “I hope we'll meet again tonight. I promised Miki I would even wear a Yukata!"  
Yuzuru smiled again at his small talk. The guy had gradually become his new favorite customers.  
"I'm sure you'll all have fun! There are many games to play for kids"  
"Well, I'll see you again tonight, then? Is it settled?"  
Yuzuru now had an interrogative face. What was settled? What was he talking about?  
"I'll be at the temple around 8PM. See you there, ok?"  
He waved as he left the counter with his tray full of food.  
Like any other day he discussed something he saw on the magazine his wife was holding and played with his daughter.  
How could he do all that after having openly flirted with Yuzuru?  
<< Hey, can we come to play videogames at your house today? >> Ryuju asked him, getting his attention.  
<< Yes, and then we can put our Yukatas on, before heading out! >> Shoma added << We also have to meet with Keiji, later! >>  
<< Sure thing! But prepare yourself to be defeated at Monster Hunter X! >> he told them.  
They all laughed together as Yuzuru glanced back at the room.  
Part of him found Javier's behavior outrageous. The other part really wanted to meet him at the temple that night...

<< Where should we go? >>  
<< We’ve already caught the fishes and lit the lanterns, there’s not much more we can do... we’re not five years old! >>  
Yuzuru, Ryuju and Shoma were walking between the stands.  
As they stopped to buy _sasakamaboko_ , Shoma asked them: << Shouldn’t we visit the temple and write our wishes? >>  
This question reminded Yuzuru of what had happened that morning.  
After the long afternoon with his friends he had decided that he really wanted to see Javier again, but he felt like he wasn’t ready.  
He knew he wanted to see him because he found him attractive and funny, for the little he knew him, but he also knew he was a married man with a child: there was no way it could work between them.  
<< What time is it? >> was all he asked.  
<< It’s almost 8PM. We should definitely go, if we want to write the wishes. You know how crowded it gets later in the evening >> Ryuju answered him.  
Almost 8PM, the time Javier had told him to meet.  
Shoma was pointing at something excitedly before leaving them to meet his best friend Keiji.  
They were heading to the temple in two separated group, when Ryuju decided to join the two others, leaving Yuzuru alone.  
“Good evening!” a voice suddenly came from Yuzuru’s back.  
“G-Good evening, Javi-kun” he said, startled and insecure.  
“Javi-kun, huh? I like it!” the Spaniard replied with a big, warm smile.  
He was wearing a dark grey Yukata with a bird printed on a side of his chest.  
“Miki really made me wear it in the end, I still can’t believe it. Do I look good?”  
“Y-You do…” Yuzuru answered, fixing his hair behind his ear to hide his embarrassment.  
“So, what is it that everyone is doing here at the temple? Shall we go see?”  
Javier gestured for the Japanese to follow him and walked inside.  
There was a traditional dance in the courtyard; old men were playing Taiko drums while women were waving beautifully decorated fans in their colored kimono.  
“Where are your wife and daughter?” Yuzuru suddenly asked, unable to restrain himself.  
He wanted to know why he was alone and why he was being flirty, despite having a family; he needed to know it, so he could put his heart to rest and forget this stupid crush he was developing.  
“Wife and daughter?” the other laughed. “Oh my God, no, no… Really, no! Miki is not my wife!”  
The moment of silence between them was broken by drums noises.  
“She is… not?”  
“No! We’ve been friends since forever, nothing more”  
“But, the child…?”  
Javier smiled proudly before answering.  
“Miki is my best friend. She’s having a really hard time, you know, being a single mom in Japan is one of the hardest things ever. She decided to move here and she’s doing renovations. I came here to help her! In the mean time I also try to be some kind of a father figure for Himawari. Can’t say I’m doing my best, but it’s okay, I suppose…”  
“So, you… help her and daughter?”  
“Yes. I’ve been taking them out for lunch every day because the kitchen is still a mess and we have bricklayers all around it!”  
That explained why they came to his fast food every day, but what about the smile and the flirting?  
“Your McDonald’s was the nearest and I found a very good reason to come there every day, you know?”  
He added, flashing him another wide smile.  
“Which is?”  
“Well, let’s just say I think I’m getting addicted to that Oreo McFlurry…” he simply said.  
They walked side by side, their hearts beating at the same rhythm as the drummers.  
Yuzuru felt Javier’s hand brushing his own, as if he wanted to hold it.  
“Wishes?”  
Javier was pointing at a sign over a table full of small, colored pieces of paper.  
“Yes! You write your wish and tie it to a bamboo branch, waiting for the wind to take it away”  
The Spaniard’s mouth was open, surprised by yet another interesting tradition he knew nothing about.  
He picked a light orange piece, quickly writing down something.  
“Is it ok if I write it in my own language?” he asked, curiously.  
“I-I think…?”  
Yuzuru inhaled and exhaled loudly before deciding what to write down.  
Now he knew that Javier wasn’t married and that Himawari wasn’t his daughter, but he also knew that he wasn’t Japanese, and a relationship between them would be complicated, even if it was just a friendship.  
So he silently prayed to the Gods to give him a chance at happiness; he asked them to not separate the two of them and to let them see what could happen.  
They tied their wishes at the bamboo plant and waited for the wind to take them away.  
The first to fly away was Yuzuru’s and he silently said his thank you for having listened to him.  
After a few seconds Javier’s wish was up in the air, while its writer followed it with his eyes.  
"So you say that like this wishes come true?"  
"Well, that's what the story says..."  
Javier leaned over and reached for Yuzuru's lips.  
He sealed them together for a few brief seconds and then moved away, Yuzuru's blushing face staring at him.  
"W-what does this mean??"  
"That you were right. Wishes really do come true!"

  


[](http://imgur.com/gJjYX3J)

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked the idea of Team Japan working together in a McDonald's :')  
> Anyway, thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Don't forget to check my other [Works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzuruhanyutrash/works)  
> Or come talk to me on [Instagram!](https://www.instagram.com/yuzuruhanyutrash/?hl=it) <3


End file.
